


Look Both Ways Before You Cross

by SpoonfulOfSarcasm



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But he's ALIVE okay just let me have this, I wrote this in 30 minutes have mercy, M/M, Stan isn't mentioned, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonfulOfSarcasm/pseuds/SpoonfulOfSarcasm
Summary: "It happens without thought or forewarning. The first road crossing they reach, the faded red hand halting them on the corner, Eddie’s hand snaps out and brushes Richie’s. Richie jumps about a foot in the air. Eddie looks down at it in confusion, then realization as the memories catch up with what his muscles already knew."Entirely based off @kaspbee's Twitter prompt. Work up, saw it, and vomited this onto a document. Absolutely zero editing, and I haven't written a fanfic in about, oh, 10 years, so I beg mercy.Enjoy this coffee-fueled word vomit.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Look Both Ways Before You Cross

It happens without thought or forewarning. The first road crossing they reach, the faded red hand halting them on the corner, Eddie’s hand snaps out and brushes Richie’s. Richie jumps about a foot in the air. Eddie looks down at it in confusion, then realization as the memories catch up with what his muscles already knew. 

“Fuck, Jesus, Eddie, what-” Richie stares at him in bafflement before lowering his huge-eyed gaze to his hand. Mike is glancing at them, confused by Richie’s reaction. Heat crawls up Eddie’s chest, his neck, but he doesn’t move his hand. Too damn late now. Instead he shakes it a little more vigorously, fingertips moving just a hair too fast to be a caress. Or so he forces himself to believe. 

“Maine drivers are the worst in the whole country, it’s why insurance rates here suck ass. I’m surprised no one’s run your careless ass over yet,” he snaps, words tumbling out of his mouth at break-neck speed. 

Richie’s face is a slow moving train car of reaction. First confusion, then realization, a flicker of something that makes Eddie’s chest ache, and finally huge, ridiculous joy. The smile that opens up his face reminds him of one of those dumbass emojis his coworkers sends in emails every Friday during Happy Hour. You know the one.

:D 

“Eds! Are you WORRIED about lil’ ol’ me?” The tail end of the sentence dips dangerously into Voice territory. Bev glanced back at them with the smirk she made every time Richie started into a bit aimed at Eddie. 

“No, I’m worried about the front end of the Subaru down the street caving in from you smacking into it, you giant fuckin’ moose.” Richie’s growth spurt in high school all but drove Eddie feral, and the reminder at the Jade of the Orient last night didn't help. He’d had just enough shots to challenge Richie to an arm-wrestling contest of all things. Just to touch him, feel the way his hand got engulfed by Richie’s, marvel at how the once gangly, coke-bottle-bespectacled Loser he grew up with could be so fucking huge. 

Richie’s other hand flew up dramatically to cover his forehead like some damsel. “Edward! My heart’s all a’flutter!” His voice had, in fact, dive-bombed into a Voice, a high-pitched Southern Belle that was, frustratingly, a lot better than it used to be. “Is this what having a suitor is like? My mother, bless her, will be so relieved!” 

“Just forget it, dick-wad,” Eddie sneered, defenses drawing up as he made to cross his arms. Richie’s hand reached out and grabbed onto his hand, lowering it back to his side. 

“Nuh-uh, nope, commit to it,” Richie grinned, and squeezed his hand warmly. Eddie’s heart-rate spiked. God knows what it was doing to his blood-pressure. The fucking clown wouldn’t have to kill him, Richie and his stupidly giant hands were gonna give him a heart-attack right on the street corner. 

Yet, against his better judgement, his fingers squeezed back. Richie practically radiated glee. 

The little green walker appeared on the pedestrian signal and the Losers began to cross the street, a few cars on either side of them waiting for their turn to thunder down the road. Richie swung their arms in a wide arc, and nostalgia threatened to keel Eddie over right in the middle of the road. 

“Just like high school, eh?” Richie said, and glanced over at Eddie with a soft grin. Eddie struggled to fight off a smile. 

“Yeah, just like high school,” He agreed. And just like high school, his face flushed with the mirth and warmth Richie exuded naturally, and he had to focus on the back of Bill’s head - Big Bill was shorter than him and no one was gonna take THAT away from him - to calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow @kaspbee on Twitter, they have delightful prompts and some stupidly gorgeous art that makes my chest hurt and my eyes water. Also I don't know what SMAU means, someone please tell me, I'm new to this fandom and already rabid about it.   
> I'm @maxinwrites93 on Twitter, I suck at managing a Twitter account, but you can yell at me on there.


End file.
